


Tatted Up

by orphan_account



Series: Tatted Up [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Evan and Jared are actually friends, Fluff, M/M, Pure, Tattoo artist!connor, Tattoos, everyone is happy, they also go to college together but thats unimportant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan decided to get a tattoo.What he didn't expect was for his tattoo artist to be Connor Murphy.





	Tatted Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've never gotten a tattoo, or even seen one be done other than on TV. It may inaccurately describe the tattooing procedure, but I tried  
> (Also first DEH fic woo!)

"I-I want to get a tattoo." Evan told Jared one day, out of the blue. Jared almost choked on the iced latte he was drinking. Did he hear that correctly? Sweet, pure Evan Hansen wanting to mark up his body with ink?  
The boys were in college now. They ended up going to the same state college and being roommates. Jared said it was for Evan's sake. "So that you don't have to live with someone you don't know. I doubt your anxiety would be able to handle it." However, Evan knew that was a lie, and that Jared did actually want to be roommates with him.  
"When did you decide this?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow. Evan shrugged.  
"I've been thinking about it for a while now. I t-think I want a little tree on my inner forearm."  
Jared laughed. Of course, of all things, Evan would get a tree tattoo. Jared clapped his hand on Evan's back.  
"Whatever floats your boat, Ev. Hey! Maybe I'll get one, too. We can go on Wednesday."  
Evan smiled. He was excited to be getting a tattoo.

Three days passed, and it was suddenly Wednesday. Evan was a lot less excited about his decision to get a tattoo than he was earlier in the week. As much as he wanted one, he was incredibly anxious about it. What if the pain was too much, and he couldn't finish? He'd look terrible with half a tree on his arm! And what if the artist messed up? Or he decided that he doesn't want it in a few years? So many thoughts buzzed around in his head. Jared's voice brought him back to reality.  
"You ready to go?" He asked with a grin.  
"U-uh. I-I'm not s-so sure about this t-tattoo idea anymore." Evan answered truthfully. Jared waved him off.  
"Fine, don't get one. I am, though. Come with me, you might change your mind again."  
Evan had nothing better to do, so he agreed. They left their dorm and made their way to Jared beat-up car.  
"There's this newer tattoo shop in town. The main artist there is apparently amazing." Jared told him as they pulled out of the campus. Evan only nodded. He ran is fingers over the area where he originally planned the get the tattoo. He ended up bringing his money in case Jared was right, and he ended up changing his mind.  
The ride to the tattoo parlor was short and uneventful. Both boys got out of the car and entered the building.  
"Welcome to Body Graphics. How may I- holy shit."  
What Evan and Jared didn't expect to see when entering the tattoo shop was Connor Murphy. Both of his arms were covered in sleeves of tattoos, including some on his hands. His hair was just as long as when they'd seen him in high school a few years ago. And he seemed to be wearing the same tattered, black jeans he wore almost daily.  
"Wow! If it isn't Connor Murphy! Pleasant seeing you here!" Jared exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Jared and Connor had never gotten along well. Evan and Connor, on the other hand had spoken more than a few times. They used to be close enough to almost call each other friends. Then they graduated and haven't talked since.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my shop, Kleinman?" Connor sneered, a frown etched on his face.  
"Now, Connor. That's no way to talk to your customer, is it?" Jared said. Connor sighed, rubbing his temples. Connor then noticed Evan standing slightly behind Jared.  
"It's good to see you, Ev." He said with a smile. Evan blushed.  
"I-its good to, uh, see y-you, too."  
"So, what are you looking to get tattooed, Kleinman?"  
Originally, Jared had thought about getting a meme tattooed on him. He decided against it, though. He ended up getting a pixel Pokéball tattooed on his right shoulder. Connor, much to Jared and Evan's surprise, was very gentle when it came to tattooing. It looked great, too. In the end, Jared couldn't complain and actually complimented Connor.  
"Are you getting anything, Evan?" Connor asked. Immediately, Evan shook his head.  
"C'mon, Ev! You totally should. It didn't even hurt that much!" Jared insisted.  
"I-i don't know, Jared..." Evan mumbled. Connor looked up at Evan, pausing his task of cleaning up his equipment.  
"What? You don't trust me?" Connor questioned. Evan quickly turned red.  
"N-No!" He assured. "It's not that! I-I'm just nervous, is all."  
"What makes you nervous? Is it the pain? Trust me when I say it's not that bad. Kind of like being scratched by a cat. If it'll make you feel better, you can feel the gun without an ink in it. If it's too unbearable, you don't have to do it." Connor said, trying to compromise.  
"You're gonna regret not getting it done, and I'm not coming back here tomorrow if you change your mind." Jared piped up.  
"F-fine. I'll try it without ink." Evan agreed. Connor smiled at him, and Evan's heart fluttered.  
Connor finished cleaning up his station and motioned for Evan to sit down in the chair.  
"So, what tattoo were you thinking of getting anyway?" Connor asked as he washed his hands and put on gloves.  
"O-oh! I wanted a l-little tree on my arm." Evan answered.  
Connor chuckled. "Still into trees, huh?"  
"Y-yep! I'm an environmental science m-major. And last year for Halloween, I dressed as The Lorax."  
Evan suddenly flushed red because why would I even say that it's so embarrassing oh my god he's going to laugh at me.  
Connor sent him a small smile. "Cute."  
Evan didn't think he could turn redder.  
Jared was sitting in the waiting area. His hand covered his face as he tried to hide his giggles. He was failing.  
"Are you ready, Evan?" Connor asked, tattoo gun in hand. Evan took a deep breath and gripped the chair with his free hand.  
"Y-yeah."  
Connor talked Evan though as he slowly moved the gun toward his outstretched forearm. He could tell that Evan was having difficulty breathing.  
"You're doing fine. Breathe in."  
Evan did as told, breathing in. He watched as the gun landed on his arm, and he tried his best not to pull away. Much like Jared and Connor had said, the pain wasn't bad. It didn't feel good, but it was tolerable.  
"Wasn't so bad, right?" Connor asked, pulling the gun away. Evan nodded.  
"I-i think I'm ready for the real thing."  
"There's my boy!" Jared shouted from his seat.  
"Good! You said you wanted a tree. Any particular design in mind?"  
"Yes, actually!" Evan pulled out his cell phone to show Connor a picture he found online. Connor sketched out the tattoo Evan showed him: a simple oak tree. Evan giggled at the feeling of the pen on his arm. Once the sketch was done, Connor prepared his gun.  
"Ready?" He asked. Evan nodded. Connor started slowly, tracing over his sketch in black ink.  
Jared had wandered over to watch. Connor instructed that he didn't get too close for "contamination reasons".  
"I'm not dirty!" Jared objected.  
"Not what I mean, dumbass."  
Evan snorted at Connor's insult.  
"Whatever. I didn't even wa-" Jared was cut off why his phone ringing. He excused himself outside to answer it.  
As Connor continued, Evan quickly began becoming restless. His arm was starting to ache, and he found it increasingly hard to breathe.  
"You ok?" Connor asked, obviously noticing Evan's state. Evan shook his head.  
"Can we take a break?" He asked.  
"Of course."  
Evan pulled his arm away from Connor. He found himself staring at his now ink-marked arm. Even though the tattoo was less than half done, Evan already loved it. Evan was smiling, Connor was smiling, and Evan had butterflies in his stomach because of him.  
A few minutes later, and Evan was ready to go.  
The only sound in the shop was the hum of the tattoo gun. Eventually, the tattoo was done, and Connor was wiping away the excess ink. Evan looked at his tattoo in awe. It was amazing!  
"You did a great job!" Evan exclaimed, throwing his arms around Connor. Immediately, he realised what he'd done and pulled away. His face was beet red.  
"I-im so s-sorry. Oh m-my god." He stammered out, refusing to meet Connor's eyes. Connor lightly gripped Evan's chin, forcing them to lock eyes.  
"It's fine, Ev. Really. You don't need to apologize." He gave Evan a small smile to assure him.  
"S-sorry." Evan apologized anyway. They pulled away just in time for Jared to come back in.  
"My apologizes, boys. Mama Kleinman likes to ramble. Is your tattoo done, Evan?"  
"Y-yeah!" Evan shoved his arm toward Jared, trying to forget what had just happened between him and Connor.  
"Lookin' good!" Jared complimented. Evan smiled in return.  
"I'll ring you guys up." Connor said, walking to the counter. Jared paid first, swiping his credit card. Next was Evan. He fumbled to get his cash out of his pocket. After handing over the bills, Connor began to hand him a receipt. However, he pulled it back at the last second and scribbled something on the back.  
"I'll see you guys around." Connor said, finally handing the receipt to Evan. Jared and Evan shared a look before saying their goodbyes.  
"What did he write on the back?" Jared asked as they got into the car.  
Evan flipped the paper over and immediately blushed.  
On the back of the receipt was a phone number followed by "wanna get dinner sometime?"  
When Evan didn't answer, Jared took the receipt from his hands and laughed at what Connor had wrote.  
"Wow. First a tattoo and now a date? Who are you, and what have you done with Evan Hansen?" Jared joked.  
Before they pulled away, Evan caught Connor looking out the door of the tattoo shop. He held up the receipt and nodded his head vigorously.  
Connor full on grinned, teeth and all. Evan's heart soared.  
As the car pulled away, Evan glanced at his tattoo.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a sequel to this idk  
> Edit: sequel is posted yeyeyeye


End file.
